


Hell Biker

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: It's more of a partnership than a relationship, M/M, Tig gets tortured, but we all saw that coming, i still ship them a tiny bit however, tig ends up in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Crowley meets an interesting new soul in Hell





	Hell Biker

Hell is hell.

Hell has always been hell.

You either had a demon deal or you committed one of the biggest sins to get committed.

So Crowley wasn't surprised when picked up a blade against a man that practically oozed murder and chaos.

A man named Tig Trager.

"Tell me your sins." Crowley asked-no, demanded him.

"Why, You gonna suck my dick if you pity me enough?" The human, who was practically already a demon, in front of him questioned, voice sarcasm filled.

The King Of Crossroads let out a small chuckle, amused at the wild eyed man's ferocity.

Good, hell was getting a little mundane.

Crowley raised the knife and, with the easiest movements, drove it into Tig's palm, dragging it up into his bicep. Blood sprayed and Tig held in his scream.

Tenacious little thing wasn't he? Not for long.

"Tell me your sins." The red eyed demon repeated.

"Tell me yours."

"Well there's not really much to tell, I sold my soul."

"What for?" Tig raised his eyebrow at him, curiosity shining in those insane orbs.

"That's not really your business now is it?"

Tig shrugged.

There was silence as Crowley dug the blade into skin again, and again, and again.

Another scream left the biker's lips as the blade was plunged into stomach, slowly being dragged down until his guts hung out of his belly.

Crowley set the blade down.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought, Trager." He said, snapping his fingers. Tig felt strangely whole again, a quick glance down showing not even a scratch on him. Crowley snapped again and suddenenly Tig wasn't in chains anymore, not even in Hell if the bar like setting was anything to go by.

The bartender placed a bud light in front of him and he gulped it down faster than he could think.

Tig glanced at Crowley when he heard the snicker that left the demon's lips.

"Why am I here?" Tig asked, setting the empty can on the counter, "thought I was supposed to spend eternity in there."

"Well you could, but that wouldn't be as entertaining would it?" Crowley raised his brow at him, picking up the glass of scotch next to him, "well hound, I have a proposition for you."

"Hound?" Tig question, "I'm not anyone's bitch."

"You see hound, I want the throne." Crowley told him, voice stressing the hound part, "but there's a certain ginger bitch trying to take it from me. And only a very specific mark and blade can kill her, I want you to get those things, and kill her."

Tig took the next can that was placed in front of him and gulped it down just as fast as the first."What's in it for me?"

"Aside from the exemption of being tortured by hell's finest? A place by the throne, you'd be my right hand as a Knight of Hell."

"What the fuck is a Knight of Hell?"

"It's the most powerful type of demon, and what you'd turn into after you accept the mark. Only the first blade and the mark can kill one."

"So that's what this 'ginger bitch' is?" Tig downed his third can.

"Precisely."

Tig grabbed the fourth can, cracking it open and waterfalling it. "Alright."

"Alright?" Crowley asked incredulously, "that's it?"

"Yep." Tig answered, standing up, "but there's one thing you should know." Crowley faced him, curiosity shining through his eyes, "I ain't a Knight, I'm a Son of Anarchy."


End file.
